Spectacular Spider-man Season 3
by Cherrycloud456
Summary: . Episode 3: The Kangaroo Strikes, Peter is now off for summer vacation and nothing has gotten better with his social life. What else is new? Amidst all this one of Spider-man's lesser foes, the Kangaroo mysteriously dies. What dreams awaken for one individual? And what happens when he has a chance to fulfill those dreams? Find out. Please read and review.
1. Rise of the Scorpion part 1

It was just an ordinary day for Peter Parker. He went to school, took spidey pics to the Daily Bugle, and fought criminals all night long dressed as his alter ego, Spider-man. Yep, just an ordinary day.

He left the crime scene leaving the criminals dangling from the streetlight for the police to handle. He had to get home before Aunt May started to worry about him.

Peter swung across town until he reached the ledge where he kept his clothes. He grabbed them and was on his way home until he heard a shriek.

Of course Spider-man couldn't ignore a cry for help. He swung towards the mayhem taking a detour from his normal route. Peter was happy to find that the problem wasn't anything like Doc Ock and the Sinister Six. It was just an ordinary, everyday thief trying to steal a woman's purse.

"Look, okay, I really don't have time for this. So let's get this over with, quickly. Hand over the purse."

The thief took off running.

"Okay it's just going to be one of those nights isn't it?" Spider-man shot his web to a nearby building. He propelled himself forward. He ended up in front of the frightened thief.

The shadow of the alley made Spider-man look menacing and the moon made his reflective lens's glow. "I said hand. Over. The. Purse."

The thief threw the bag at Spider-man's feet and ran.

"Hold up. Where do you think you're going?" Spider-man inquired as he shot a web that pulled the thief back. Spider-man tied him up and returned the purse to the woman.

While Peter was swinging home his phone rang. Peter stopped on top of a building and took the call. "Hey, Aunt May. Yeah. I'm on my way. Okay. See you in a bit." Peter said and he hung up. He pulled his mask over his mouth and left the top of the building.

Meanwhile…

A dark limo pulled up on the curb. The black window rolled down so the man could see his employer's face. "So you willing to take up on the offer we talked about last night." Said a man with a heavy Brooklyn accent.

"Yes. I'm just a little nervous." The man said trying to look for the man who he was speaking with, but he was in the shadows.

"Look, there's no nervousness in this gig, kid. Either your in or your not. I ask again are you in?"

The man gulped and said a little shakily, "I'm in."

"Good. Boys, open the door for Mr. Gargan."

The door to the limo opened, Mac Gargan stepped inside.

"Come, sit. Let's talk business."

Mac sat down and looked across from him. Mac was taken aback when he saw who was sitting across from him. "Hammerhead." He managed to get out.

"Mag, drive us to Oscrop laboratories, would ya." Hammerhead said to the driver. Turning to Mac he said, "Enough small talk. We're going to Oscrop to meet up with a scientist from ESU. He's going to be the one conducting the… experiment."

Mac just nodded his head. He still wasn't sure about what he about to do. Sure he would become very powerful, but what worried him was splicing his blood with animal DNA. When he seriously thinking about changing his mind the black limo had already pulled up in front of Oscorp laboratories. As he thought about it he remembered back to about a couple weeks ago. When everything in his life was normal, well as normal as his life could be, he should've never had made that deal with Jameson.

_Mac Gargan approached Mr. Jameson's desk warily. It was seldom that he ever got called to speak to Jameson, but he had said that it was important. When Gargan entered the room Mr. Jameson had his back turned to him and was looking out at the city. __"Uh... Mr. Jameson." Mac said hesitantly.  
_

_"Oh, Gargan. Listen I have an important job for you to do. You know the boy who takes the pictures of Spider-man for the Bugle don't you?"_

_"Do you mean Parker? Cause if your talking about that Parker kid then, yeah."_

_"Mm hm, Parker. Peter Parker. What I want you to find out is how he takes these pictures of Spider-man. Got it. Sound easy enough for you."_

_Gargan was about to say something when Jameson interrupted him, "And don't worry you'll be paid fully." _

_Gargan looked at Jameson pointedly, "So you want me to spy on him?" He asked._

_"Yes, isn't that what I'm paying you for! NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"_

_Mac scrambled toward to the door and left. Mac had no idea what he had gotten himself into. He found Parker and followed him all day, but he always evaded him somehow. Like he knew someone was watching him. He followed the kid until he walked down a dark alleyway and when Mac followed him Parker was no where to be found. Gargan was left scratching his head. What was he going to tell Jameson?_

_When he gone back to Jameson's office Jameson was furious. So furious in fact that he told Gargan that he weak and useless. Then Jameson came to a realization and called someone up. After he was finished with his conversation Mr. Jameson had turned to him and said, "Gargan, I have a proposition for you? How would you like to have superpowers?"_

And that had led to this moment now. Mac regretted his decision to go through with this, but now he had no choice.

Back to Peter…

The next day Peter got ready to go to school and he swiftly climbed down the stairs. He realized it that there were only a couple more weeks of school and then it would be summer. He thought of all the odd things that had happened the past year, and then he thought about things that had happened in the past two weeks. He had noticed that someone was following him and his spider sense went off when ever the man was near. Peter had managed to lose him, but he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Peter left for school with all these strange thoughts going through his head.

He approached M3 and saw his two best friends, Gwen, who he's had a crush on, and Harry, whom he's known ever since he was little. He walked up to them. "Hi, Gwen. Hi, Harry."

"Hey, Pete." Gwen and Harry said simultaneously, but Harry a little more sadly.

"I'm sorry you lost your Dad, Harry. I know how that feels. I know that feeling of revenge and sadness, but don't give into those feelings, Harry. Your Dad would have wanted you to continue living your life happily. Trust me on this one, okay."

"Okay, Pete. Just don't expect me to get over it all at once okay."

"I promise I'll give it time, alright." The school bell rang. "C'mon let's get to class."

Peter watched as Harry put his arm around Gwen's waist. The action made Peter's heart break but he was determined not to show it.

Later that day…

Peter dressed up like Spider-man was swinging over the city doing his daily rounds. He was passing block after block nothing seemed to be wrong so Spider-man turned around. Then he heard sirens. He followed the police squad to an antique museum.

He jumped onto the roof of the museum waiting for whoever was robbing the place to come out. Not even a second later a man dressed in green burst through the museum wall. Spider-man jumped down from where he was hiding so he faced the crook face to face.

"Hello, Spider-man. I've been expecting you." Said the man in green. Now that Spider-man got a good look at him he looked like a giant scorpion.

"Who are you?"

"Just call me Scorpion." He said. The Scorpion lifted his tail and spurt acid at Spider-man, which he dodged thanks to his spider-sense.

Spider-man's eyes widened as he said, "Okay. Wow."

**I want to know what you think of my perception about what should have happened in Season 3. Leave a review telling me if you like the story so far.**


	2. Rise of the Scorpion part 2

The mechanical tail was coming right towards Spider-man he jumped out of the way, the tail barely missing him. _Well, that was too close for comfort, _he thought. Spider-man narrowed his eyes in deep thought. Spider-man shot a web to a lamppost hoping to swing on top of it, but the Scorpion cut the web with his tail.

"You won't get far, the Scorpion is the natural predator of the Spider after all."

"Before you try to destroy me and all. I have to know, who hired you? Was it Tombstone or the Master Planner?" Spider-man ventured while dodging another attack.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." The Scorpion replied as he took yet another strike with his tail, it missed Spider-man but not by much. Spider-man then jumped and climbed the wall of the closest building.

"Hey, big, green, and stupid, up here." Spider-man shouted from the side of a building. When the Scorpion looked up Spider-man shot a web at him tying him up, but only for a second.

"Don't call me that you annoying little bug. I've been bullied enough in my life, I'm through getting picked on!" As he said this he ripped the web.

To Spider-man surprise the Scorpion climbed the wall meeting him on the roof of the building. Spider-man was prepared for an attack, but before he could move the Scorpion's tail wrapped around his leg, leaving him dangling in the air. With a quick movement the Scorpion slammed his tail as hard as he could on the roof making Spider-man groan in pain.

"I'm through being called a loser! I'm through being called weak! But most of all I'm through being told that I'm WORTHLESS!" With each declaration he slammed his tail on the building leaving Spider-man bruised and battered.

"This is so not what I had in mind." Spider-man quipped weakly. He was slammed on the building one last time before being released from the Scorpion's tight grasp.

The Scorpion chuckled and said, "Well, until next time web-slinger. Too bad, I expected more of a fight from New York's friendly neighborhood Web-head." He laughed.

All Spider-man could do was glare and groan at this new threat. The Scorpion smiled and jumped off the top of the building leaving Spider-man by himself. Every bone in his body ached, but he managed to stand up. "Wow. The last time I got a beating like that was when I battled The Sinister Six in Times Square."

"I've got to think things through. Come up with a plan, but who would he go after and where is he now." Spider-man said as he swung across the city.

**The next day…**

Peter swung to school. He was late as usual, but what can you expect. He took a seat next to Gwen and got his books out of his bag. Peter looked across the room at Liz, his X, who was currently not speaking to him not to mention she was completely ignoring him. He looked over at Gwen, ever since the funeral things had become increasingly difficult concerning their relationship. Sure they confessed their feelings for each other, but to Peter he thought that that just made things worse.

By the time class was finished Peter finished his work and turned it in. He didn't really have any time to finish it at home because he too busy getting his butt kicked by super villains constantly. While Peter was walking down the hall deep in thought, he heard rushed footsteps coming from behind him. Peter turned to see Harry.

"Harry, what's up?" Peter said trying to sound as cheerful as possible. He still didn't forgive himself for Norman's death and every time he thought about what happened he would get a gnawing feeling of guilt, he tried his hardest not to let it show.

Harry's gray eyes beamed with accomplishment. Seeing how happy Harry was only made the feeling of guilt come back, Peter tried to ignore it. "I got a B- on today's History quiz. Looks like all that studying paid off, huh, Pete."

"Oh, oh, yeah. I'm happy for you Hare. Glad you did well." Peter said distractedly.

Harry noticed, the happiness fading from his face turning into a look of concern and sadness. "Is everything okay, Pete? You haven't exactly been yourself lately. Not since… Dad died." Harry whispered the last part, his throat closing up, holding back the sadness that was ready to burst out.

"Oh, yeah, everything's fine Harry. Trust me its nothing that you should worry about. I've just got a lot on my mind that's all. Hey, meet you at Sliver Spoon later?"

"Sure. Just as long as you don't blow me off, again." Harry replied.

"Look, Harry, if I'm not there just know that there is probably a very good reason for it. See you at the Sliver Spoon, okay." Peter said as he walked away from Harry.

**Harry's POV**

Harry arrived at the Sliver Spoon. He had already ordered for himself and was sitting at a very small table for two. Pete still hadn't shown up, and Harry was starting to wonder if he ever would.

Just then, looking out the window Harry saw Spider-man swing from building to building. Harry narrowed his eyes at this so-called hero. This "hero" killed his father, and now Harry despised him with all his heart. One of these days he _would _get back at Spider-man for what he did, he promised himself and his dad.

**Peter's POV**

Spider-man shot a web to the closest building and jumped onto the side of it. It led into an alley and Spider-man crawled to the darkest corner of it. He took off his mask and put his clothes on over his spidey suit. Peter stepped out of the alley and ran to the Sliver Spoon to meet Harry.

He smiled because this time he was actually on time for something. He stepped inside and found Harry glaring out the window searching for something. Peter approached the table and took a seat. "Hey, Hare."

When Harry heard him, it seemed to knock him out of his daze. "Oh, hey, Pete. Listen, I just remembered something important I have to do so I'm going to have rain check this time, okay."

Peter looked dazed, but all he said was, "Alright." Peter watched Harry leave wondering what was so important that it needed Harry's attention so badly. _I mean the only time I blow off my friends is when I have to save people as Spider-man, but what could Harry possibly have to do?_

Peter watched as police cars zoomed past the café window. _Time to suit up_, he thought. Peter ran out of the Sliver Spoon and into the alley, he put on his mask and hid his bag on the top corner of the alley. He web-slinged across town catching up with the police cars easily.

To his surprise the police cars were headed straight towards the Daily Bugle.

**That's all for now, but tune in tomorrow to find out what happens next. What is Harry up to? Who will Spidey battle? (Although I'll let you take a wild guess, and if you've read the comics or watched the old TV show you can easily guess who it is.) Don't you just love that feeling of suspense? TTFN (Ta Ta For Now)**


	3. Rise of the Scorpion part 3

Spidey swung to the Daily Bugle and crashed through the window. He was just in time to see the Scorpion grabbing JJ. "Hey, Scorpion, is JJ really the best target?" The Scorpion looked up in surprise then his look quickly changed into a smug smile.

"This is none of your business, Web-slinger." He said.

"When you bust into a public building and start attacking people, even Picklepuss here, then I make it my business." Spider-man retaliated. "I bet your happy to see me, aren't you Picklepuss." He said pointedly to JJ.

The Scorpion dropped Jonah to the ground and glared at Spider-man. He went into a fighting stance and lashed out with his tail.

"Really, we've been through this song and dance before. Can't you think of anything else? I mean seriously, punch, tail, tail, punch. That's all you do." Spider-man said as he shot a web at the Scorpion's eyes. Finally he got a good shot and the Scorpion stopped fighting to remove the extra sticky webbing.

"Oh, yeah, did I mention that I made this batch of web fluid extra sticky. So it should hold you a while," Spider-man said this time shooting a web to cover the Scorpion's whole body. "So I can do this." He punched the Scorpion repeatedly giving him bad bruises all around his face.

When he thought that the Scorpion had had enough he stepped back and looked around. JJ had mysteriously disappeared no surprise there, but Spider-man knew where he was hiding. JJ was crawling out from under his desk and heading for the exit.

"Hey, Picklepuss, where do you think your goin'? Don't you want a front page story for your paper tomorrow?"

JJ got up from the ground and dusted himself off, trying to regain his dignity. "Oh… Am… of course." He stammered.

"Well in that case catch you later, Picklepuss." He said taking off, breaking another window in the process.

"SPIDER-MAN!" JJ shouted as spidey made his escape.

Peter couldn't help but chuckle at JJ's outburst. Hanging on a high ledge close to the Daily Bugle, he watched the Scorpion get handcuffed and pushed into a police car.

_Well, another victory, I guess. So why doesn't it feel like a victory? _Peter asked himself while swinging away. He had to get home before Aunt May worried.

When Peter got home he saw Aunt May through the window and then he noticed someone else. He came into his house through his bedroom window and quickly changed.

He went outside, jumping out of his window to knock on the door. He was going to explain why he was coming home, but then he noticed that the person who answered the door wasn't Aunt May.

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but this was the conclusion to episode one of Spectacular Spider-man season 3. I bet your wondering, who is the strange person in the house with Aunt May? Leave a review telling me what you think about how episode 1 turned out. Thanks.**


	4. The Boy Who Cried Wolf

**Two weeks ago…**

John Jameson sat in the darkness of his room. Dr. Kafca, who finally said that he was sane again, had frequently visited him. Not that he ever was insane. A couple weeks ago he got to take the straightjacket off and was free to roam around his room. Now he was being released from the lab and he could return to his job as an astronaut.

As a matter of fact he got a call telling him next mission. He was to go to the moon, in search of a new element. John had thought that that would be easy enough, so he agreed to do it. Dr. Warren entered his room.

"Well, it looks like you're free to go, Mr. Jameson. Oh, and your father is waiting for you outside." He told Jameson while skimming through his notes. Dr. Warren looked up and gave a proud smile and held out his hand. Jameson shook his hand and smiled back. He smiled because he was finally free to leave this place behind him and move on with his life.

Dr. Warren and John left the now vacant cell and John saw his father, J. Jonah Jameson, standing by a desk. A bright, proud smile opened on his father's face as he said, "Johnny, my boy, you don't know how happy I am to see you." John then got a huge hug from his dad.

"Okay, pop, that's enough. I think that if you squeeze any tighter I'm going to explode."

"Sorry, John, its just that I haven't been able to see you for a while."

"That okay, pop, I'm glad you're here."

"How about I drop you off at your apartment so you can get ready for that mission you're going on?"

"That would be nice. Thank you."

"No problem, Johnny, my boy."

The family members had already reached the end of the hall by now and had exited the building. "TAXI!" J. J. yelled at the top of his lungs, making John flinch. Sure enough a taxi round a corner stopping at the corner the Jamesons were standing on.

They entered the yellow and black car and they were on their way to John's apartment. When the taxi dropped them off Jonah paid the driver and helped John unload his bags.

John was really glad to be home. He switched on the lights and was surprised to see a giant hole in wall. Then he remembered when Spider-man broke the wall to make it fall on his head. Then he thought, _But it wasn't Spider-man, was it._ J.J. stepped inside and was about to say something when he saw the hole.

"Oh, Johnny, I had no idea that was there. Cause' if I did I would've had that fixed by now."

"It's okay, pop. It wasn't your fault. It was what's-his-name," John said racking his brain, trying to remember the name of the criminal that looked like Spider-man. "Venom." He finally said.

"Well, Johnny, if you want to stay with your mother and I tonight, you can."

"Sure, why not. After all I am leaving tomorrow."

"Then it's settled. Come on." Jonah said making his way to the sidewalk. "TAXI!" He yelled when he finally got there.

* * *

Peter watched as the strange figure opened the door, shining light in his face. As soon as the person opened the door Peter recognized who it was. "Oh, Harry, hi," he said hesitantly. "Uh… What… what are you doing here?"

"Hey, Pete. I was just talking to your Aunt." Was it just him or did Harry sound like he knew something? Harry just flashed him a very knowing smile and opened the door.

As Peter entered his house warily walking past Harry he saw his Aunt May working in the kitchen. "Hi, Aunt May." He shouted.

"Oh, why hello Peter." She said as she gave him a big hug. Peter embraced her lovingly and then they broke away. Peter's gaze found Harry still standing in the doorway when he looked up.

Harry leaned forward and looked at Aunt May. "Well, Aunt May its been fun visiting, but I have to go." Harry told her, and then he locked his gaze with Peter's. "Oh, and Pete, see you around." Harry said menacingly; at least to Peter it sounded menacing, but he couldn't be sure. "Good night." He said to both of them before opening the door and leaving.

_Why did Harry leave so quickly? And why was he acting so weird? _Peter thought. He face twisted into a look of concentration as he was trying to figure out what was going on.

"Peter, dinner's ready!" Aunt May called from the kitchen. Funny? Peter hadn't even noticed she'd left. But the call had broken Peter out of his concentration.

"Uh, coming Aunt May!" Peter called back. He ran towards the kitchen.

When Peter was about to sit down and eat his watch went off. Peter looked at his watch regretfully. "I'm sorry, Aunt May, but I have to go to ESU. Dr. Warren said he needed me."

Aunt May nodded her head understandingly and Peter got up and left. He web-slinged around town because he was already late and web-slinging was quicker. When he reached ESU labs he put his regular clothes on to cover up his costume. He met Gwen in front of the building. "There you are I was starting to think that you wouldn't show."

"Gwen, you know I wouldn't miss meeting you for the world, even if I am a little late. Sorry about that."

"Its okay. I'm used to it." Gwen smirked.

Peter laughed and he and Gwen entered the ESU laboratories. Dr. Warren greeted them when they stepped inside. Dr. Warren had become Peter and Gwen's new mentor since Dr. Connors and Mrs. Connors moved to Florida. Peter noticed that Dr. Warren usually didn't give the two interns the time of day. He was always in his office working on some special project or off somewhere doing something. Dr. Warren was nothing like the Connors used to be. And yet Peter couldn't get the last thing that Mrs. Connors said to him out of his mind, _You'll learn a lot from him. But… Well don't learn _too _much._

"Peter, Gwen, I've been meaning to ask you this for a while now. Since school is almost out and you two _will_ be attending ESU next year, I was wondering if you'd like to be interns full time."

"Uh… sure. I mean why not, we both love science." Peter said taking a sidelong glance at Gwen to make sure that she wanted to join to. When he looked at her fully he saw her nod her head.

Dr. Warren didn't even take a second to respond, "Great why do you start in a couple of weeks."

"Okay." Peter and Gwen said in unison.

"Before you go I need you to organize those test tubes over there. When you're done with that then you can go, and I'll see you again in a couple of weeks." Dr. Warren abruptly walked away.

"Well, we better get started." Peter said. Gwen followed him to the testing table and they began sorting the tubes. He felt awkward being next to Gwen when he knew how she felt about him and he was sure she felt the same way. But they could never be together, at least not with Harry standing in the way. When Peter thought about it, he knew that Gwen was only dating Harry because she felt sorry for him and because he guilted her into it. Peter could barely control himself from pulling Gwen into his arms and kissing her, so he just tried to pretend like she wasn't there which was difficult.

Peter was glad when they were finally done. Now he couldn't be tempted to kiss Gwen behind Harry back, now he could go home. Peter was just about to walk leave the grounds when he heard his name, "Peter, wait."

He turned around to see Gwen with a desperate look on her face. "What is it, Gwen?"

"Peter, I can't keep living like this." Gwen said tearing starting to form at the corner of her eyes.

"Living like what?"

"Living like we don't care about each other. Do you know how torturing it is to know that you love someone, but you can never be with them? I keep telling myself 'that's it's for the best' and 'Harry needs you to be there for him.' The thing is I can't love Harry the way I love you, and now I realize that I can still be there for Harry just not in the way he thinks. I don't want to be Harry's girlfriend; I want to be your girlfriend. I love you, Peter Parker!"

Peter stood there speechless for the longest time, and before he realized what he was doing he pulled Gwen close to him and they shared a passionate kiss right in front of ESU. They stayed this way for what seemed like hours, but was only a few seconds. Then Peter jerked away; not quickly, but he pulled himself away. He turned around, not able to look at Gwen.

"You know, we're going to have to tell Harry about this sooner or later. And I suggest we tell him sooner. After all, the poor guy doesn't need another tragedy to occur because of something I did."

"Peter, what are you talking about? You didn't do anything."

"Oh, didn't I? I just kissed you behind Harry's back and what's more I did something terrible and I can't tell you about it!"

"Peter calm down. What's so terrible that you can't tell me about?"

"Just never mind. Forget I said anything. If I told you it would only put you in more danger than you already are."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Gwen. Just, it's nothing."

"How can you say that after all you just told me?"

"I can't tell you. That's all." Peter heard sirens in the distance and knew that he still had a job to do. "I've got to go, Gwen. I'll see you later."

"Peter Parker, don't you dare walk away from me." Gwen said in a commanding tone, and Peter didn't even have to look back to know that Gwen was giving him "The Look".

Oh, he was going to pay for walking away from Gwen tomorrow, but right now he had to focus on getting the baddy and saving to day or museum or what ever it was that was getting robbed. He was already dressed in his Spider-man suit and was swinging swiftly after the police, but Peter couldn't help getting sidetracked.

_ Uh… How could I have been so stupid? Why did I have to tell Gwen that there was something I wasn't telling her? Now she's going to wonder what it is, and can I tell her if she asks? Idiot. But no matter what I can't tell her. I have to keep her safe. I can't lose her like I lost Uncle Ben. Oh, and Harry. What are we going to tell him? Well no time to think about that now. It's hero time!_

Spider-man crashed through the skylight to the unsuspecting criminals below. _Oh, wow I was right. It is a museum._ He used a web-line to take away the robbers weapons. He perched on an open shelf while also grabbing the weapons that h had just snatched and said, "You know, when you're in a place like this you start to wonder how you're going to be remembered," Spider-man quipped while also punching one of the goons in the face knocking him out. "I hope to be remembered as the extremely handsome web-slinger who kicked criminal butt, but I'll probably be remembered as the public menace of the century thanks to The Jolly One who calls himself J. Jonah Jameson, or as I like to call him Picklepuss." He said punching a couple of more goons in the face. "Either way, at least I'll be remembered while you, on the other hand, get to spend a few years in the slammer." He quipped once more tying up all the robbers in his web for the police to get.

He left the crime scene and made his way back home. His Aunt was going to kill him if he missed his curfew again, for what was it, the fifth time this week. When he got to his house he quickly changed clothes and jumped out of his window and in front of his front door. He knocked and Aunt May answered the door. He came inside and put his stuff down.

"Hey, Aunt May. I'm really tired, I think that I'll just be heading upstairs now." Peter said faking a yawn. "Good night Aunt May."

"Good night, Peter." He could his Aunt was looking at bills because she didn't sound as happy and joyful as usual.

Peter walked up to his room and opened his door. He changed for the third time that night and jumped into bed although he knew he wasn't going to get any sleep that night. He just laid there in bed staring up at nothing but darkness, thinking about all the problems that he had to work out and he didn't have the solutions to any of them.

**To be continued…**

**Anyways I hope you liked this chapter because I was trying to make it better than the last three and it took me a really long time to write it because I've busy and I just haven't had the motivation to write for the last month. But now my motivation is coming back and I've brought you a whole new chapter. Which I hope you've enjoyed. **

**Random Question: Who do you think is Spider-man's deadliest foe? **

**For me I think the Green Goblin. To be honest, because the Green Goblin was extremely smart, had deadly tech, and he had advanced strength and agility as well. So yeah. **

**But tell what you think of this chapter in the reviews and happy reading.**


	5. The Boy Who Cried Wolf part 2

Peter heard the annoying buzzing of his alarm clock, "Where's the snooze button?" He murmured sleepily. He hit the clock with such force that he smashed it. "Uh, man. Another one, well at least I have a spare." Peter said pulling out an extra alarm clock from a box that was under his bed. He unplugged his broken one and plugged in his new one.

He heard a quiet knock on his door and he heard his Aunt call quietly, "Peter, its time to get up." She sounded like she was going to open the door so Peter quickly got up to figure out what he was going to do with his broken alarm clock.

_Oh, gotta hide the evidence,_ Peter thought. Then he got an idea, he ran to his window as fast as he could and opened his window, throwing the broken clock out of it and into the street. _Whew, that was a close._

When Peter turned around his Aunt was just opening the door, "Good morning, Aunt May. Sleep well?" He said hurriedly.

"Good morning, Peter, and I slept fine. Why are you so jumpy?"

"Oh, no reason in particular." Peter told her. Aunt May just stared at him pointedly. "Well, Aunt May," Peter started to say hesitantly. "Things to do, places to go. I'll see you later okay. Oh, and be careful."

"Okay, Peter, I promise I won't work myself too hard." Aunt May giggled. "Peter, dear, don't forget your lunch." She called after her occupied nephew, who was already climbing down the stairs.

"Don't worry, Aunt May, I won't forget!" He called back. He grabbed his lunch and went outside.

When he was in front of his house he found somewhere to change, and as Spider-man he swung to his school. People looked up at him as he swung over the school, with awe practically written all over their faces. Peter loved that feeling of importance and gratitude.

He changed behind a dumpster and met Gwen, Harry, and MJ. "Hey guys, how's it going?" He said awkwardly.

MJ must have noticed how uncomfortable he sounded so she said, " Tiger, Harry, can you excuse me and Gwen for a moment?"

"I guess." "Sure." Peter and Harry said.

"Great. We'll be right back." MJ told them as she pulled Gwen along with her.

"Okay, girlfriend, spill. What happened?" MJ commanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gwen calmly replied.

"You can't fool me, even if you can fool Harry. Gwen, I know something happened with you and Pete, now spill."

"Okay, okay. We were working at ESU last night, as usual. And then one thing happened after another and…"

"He kissed you and you kissed him back."

"Well, yes."

"And what happened after?"

"He told me that we should tell Harry and that it was wrong for him to kiss me."

"Well he was right, and you know it."

"I know, but it's hard to let him go."

"You don't have to let him go just… You know what you should do, girlfriend, tell Harry your feelings. I'm sure he'll understand."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Gwen took a deep breath, "Okay, I'll tell him."

Meanwhile…

"So Harry, what's up?" Peter asked hesitantly.

"Oh, nothing much. Same old, same old. What's up with you?"

"Well, nothing new. What about coming over to my house after school today? We could study after all finals are coming up and we really should hit the books."

"Sure, I've got nothing planned."

"That's great." Peter said just as Mary Jane and Gwen walked up.

"Harry, we need to talk." Gwen told Harry in her most serious voice Peter had ever heard.

"What about?" Harry asked.

"Us."

Harry wore a blank expression as Gwen pulled him away. "Wow, is it just me or are all the people in this group, except me, going off to have private conversations." Peter said to himself, not knowing that someone else was listening.

MJ smirked and told him, "That's because the conversations are about you."

"Oh." Peter sighed his tone showing that he knew what she was talking about.

"But that's okay, Tiger. You still have me to talk to."

Just then the bell rang. Peter was glad that he was early, for once, but he was also down hearted that his friends were having arguments because of him. Well, at least he had Bio to look forward to. He grabbed his books and walked to class.

He was surprised that Gwen wasn't there yet, he'd been sitting in class for 15 minutes, and she still wasn't there. Peter was starting to get worried about her; it wasn't like her to be late. Suddenly he saw the door open and Gwen rushed in. She glanced around her nervously and when she saw Peter she shyly turned around.

"Miss Stacy, I hope you know that you're late." Mr. Warren said slightly irritated.

"I know, Mr. Warren. I'm sorry. I had some issues to work out."

"Well, couldn't you have worked it out after class. You do realize that this could earn you detention."

_Huh, I'm late all the time, and yet I don't get detention. Maybe I should tell Gwen that she has nothing to worry about. _Peter thought. Gwen sat down next to Jessica and said, "I know, Mr. Warren."

"But since your one of the brightest students in this class I'll be lenient and not give you detention." Mr. Warren added.

Gwen gave a huge relieved sigh, "Thank you Mr. Warren."

"You'll have to make up the work, but Peter can tell you the pages. Now back to what I was saying about acidic solutions." Peter tuned out most of what Mr. Warren said because he already knew all about acidic solutions.

Later at lunch, he found Gwen sitting at their table and walked over to her. "Hey, Gwen." Peter said hesitantly, wondering if she wanted to see him.

"Oh, Peter, hi. Why don't you sit down? We have some things to talk about." Gwen said her voice going from surprise to seriousness in a matter of seconds,

Gwen had been thinking long and hard about what she was going to tell Peter. And her argument with Harry made her late to class, but she and him really needed to talk. Now she needed to talk with Peter, and tell him all that had happened that morning. He was standing right in front of her and now she didn't know what to say. Peter was making her so nervous she kind of forgot what she was going to say, _Guess I'm just going to have to wing it._

Peter took the seat across from Gwen and asked, "So, what do you want to talk about?"

_**Flashback**_

_ Gwen went up to Harry, extremely serious. "We need to talk." She said in the most serious voice she could muster._

_ "What about?" Harry replied non-chantingly. _

_ She gave him a stern look, "Us." She said._

_ Harry followed her with a blank expression on his face. She grabbed his hand and pulled him away from Peter and Mary Jane. When Gwen and Harry were across the yard Gwen let go of Harry hand. "Harry…" she started to say. "There's so much I need to say to you, but I don't know where to start." Gwen was starting to tear up, but she tried to hold it back._

_ Harry just stood there motionless, hanging onto Gwen's every word, although he already knew what was coming._

_ "Harry, you're my friend, and I don't want anything I'm about to say change that. Harry you're a great guy and I've enjoyed being with you, but I don't feel anything for you other than friendship. I'm… I'm sorry Harry, but I think we should break up."_

_ In Harry's eyes there was sadness that turned into anger in a matter of seconds. "Why? It's because of Pete isn't it!"_

_ Gwen had a horrified expression, _How could he have found out, _she thought._

_ "That's right, Gwen. I overheard you guys talking on the day my dad died. In fact I heard everything. I know you didn't really care for me, Gwen. It was always about Pete, wasn't it." Gwen was startled by how menacing Harry sounded. _

_ She quickly collected herself and argued back, "Harry, you've got it all wrong, I care for you a lot. Just not in the way you want me to. And since you eavesdropped on our conversation I'll just tell you, yes, I've loved Pete since 7__th__ grade, okay. I just found out that he feels the same way about me, but he was trying to be a good friend to you by not going behind your back."_

_ "I knew it Pete turned you against me!"_

_ "No, Harry, Pete didn't do anything! It was my choice to break up with you. And Harry I'm sorry that going through a tough time right now, but I can't be with you. I can't keep living a lie. I'm sorry, Harry, I hope that we can still be friends."_

_ "For some reason, I can't see that happening, Gwen." Harry said as he walked away._

"Well, as you know, I talked to Harry earlier. It didn't exactly go well."

Peter looked upset. "What did he tell you?"

"Well for starters he doesn't exactly trust you and we are officially broken up."

"Woah, woah, woah, what do you mean he doesn't trust me?" Peter asked.

"Well he thinks you've turned against him although I tried to convince him you didn't. Thus why I was late to class."

"Why would he think that? I've never done anything to hurt him."

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because he spied on us."

"You mean he saw what happened at ESU?"

"No, he overheard us talking on the night his dad died."

"Oh."

"And we aren't friends anymore."

"I kind of figured that would happen when you two broke up. Not that I ever thought that you were, wow, I sound like an idiot."

"It's okay, Peter, I know what you mean. But I was thinking maybe you should talk to Harry."

"Me? I'm sure after all that's happened today, he probably won't want to see me, let alone talk to me."

"Well how do you know if you don't try."

Peter was about to argue, but thought better of it. If he were to argue with Gwen it would probably earn him the look. "I did invite him over to my house, but I highly doubt he'll show under the circumstances."

"Please Peter, you have to talk with him. You've been friends with him longer than I have, he'll listen to you."

Peter sighed and said defeated, "Alright, Gwen. I'll do it for you, but if he doesn't listen just know that I tried my hardest, okay." Peter wrapped Gwen in his arms and embraced her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Gwen said.

**Okay that is the end of part 2 and don't worry I'll be sure to add the villain next chapter. Sorry for not uploading sooner, but my sisters and I share the laptop I write on so… yeah. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. Thank you.**

**Random Question: Which Marvel superhero do you think could defeat Superman or you know at least badly injure him?**

**I'm thinking the Hulk, maybe. Leave your answer in the reviews. Thanks.**


	6. The Boy Who Cried Wolf part 3

**Yay new chapter! I really have nothing to say other than I'll be gone for four weeks so I won't be updating anything. PLEASE DON'T BE ANGRY!**

Peter walked to Harry's house, that is if you could even call it a house, it was a skyscraper, the Oscorp building to be exact. It was a long walk and he didn't want to draw attention to himself by swinging around the city as Spider-man. He was turning around a corner when he passed by a TV store. As always the news was on, and Peter usually walked past it without a second thought, but this time something caught his eye.

"_John Jameson is back, that's right John Jameson is back on his first NASA mission since he's been released. Now NASA won't reveal anything, but from what we can tell it's important."_

"What? John Jameson is back!" Peter shouted, which in turn he received strange looks from people walking by, so Peter stopped talking. _Last time I saw him he was in a straightjacket and totally bonkers, but maybe he's changed since then._ Peter tried to convince himself.

He left the store and continued walking to Harry's house. All the while thinking about John Jameson being up and about again.

**Meanwhile…**

Speaking of John Jameson he's about to board his space shuttle. There were no reporters or news station there to record what was happening this time. This time it was a secret mission, so no Press or reporters. John entered the space shuttle and closed the pod door. He took in a deep breath and buckled in.

"Everything ready for blast off." A voice said in John's headpiece.

"Yep, everything's ready." John replied.

"T- minus 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Blast off." The voice said again.

John loved lift off because he loved that feeling of ascending in the air. He could defy gravity and break through to a whole new atmosphere. He was getting closer and closer and break through. He was now floating in outer space.

John never got past the beauty and tranquility of space. It was peaceful and soothing, but John knew he had a job to do. He continued on his course to the moon putting on his helmet when he was almost there. Eventually he landed his space shuttle and he and his co-workers came out the pod door. They were exploring different directions of the moon, one went north, one went south, one went west, and John took east.

John found a strange looking rock, and it seemed to be calling him. John picked it up, hoping no one see him hide it, he stuck it in his pocket. Unfortunately, the group did not find what they were looking for and hopped right back into the space shuttle after hours of searching. John contacted HQ and said they were on their way back to Earth.

He set up the controls and strapped himself in. This time he was hoping that there wouldn't be any more asteroids attacking the ship, the last thing he needed was another incident like Captain Jupiter. As he was driving the ship home he hadn't given any thought to the glowing rock that was in his pocket.

**A few days later…**

John had come home a few days ago, and by home I mean his apartment, that's right Jonah Jameson was true to his word when he said he would fix it. Not only that, but the girl he'd been dating before the whole Captain Jupiter thing, was now his fiancé. Her name is Kristine Saunders. She had visited him from time to time when he was being "treated." She stood by him no matter what, and he loved her for that.

They were supposed to go on a date tonight, but suddenly John wasn't feeling to good. Kristine understood and left so that way John could get so rest, but that didn't happen.

When Kristine left John closed the door, and tried to sleep but for some reason he couldn't. His body broke into out into cold sweats and spasms went throughout his body. John rolled to the floor and clutched his bed covers to his chest, but he could feel himself changing. His hands now had pads on them with long claws instead of nails and there was fur all along the back of his hand and his arms, not to mention his legs.

His eyes were glowing yellow and his pupils were now black slits. The full moon was shining through the window and you could see the outline of a wolf's head. The Man-wolf howled at the moon and he jumped out into the stillness of the night.

_Flashback Time_

John had just gotten back to Earth and he was heading towards his apartment. He had his hands in his pocket and he felt something inside them. He grabbed it and then he remembered the strange rock he found on the moon. He was passing the Quarantine Center and glanced at the stone one last time before coming to his decision.

He entered the center and he asked for his friend at the front desk. It didn't take long until he came. "Hey, I have a favor to ask you." He eventually took the job after a little coaxing, and a couple days later John went back and the stone had been made into a pendent, which he attached to a string and wore around his neck.

But John didn't know the danger of that stone at the time.

_End Flashback_

Back to Peter…

"Well that was a bust. I can't believe Harry. He won't even let me get past the front door much less the security. He must be pretty steamed about the argument he and Gwen had earlier if he won't let his best friend talk to him. And I can't show up as Spider-man after what he thinks happened to his dad. But he's going to have to talk to me sooner or later, and I'll have to be ready for when that time comes." Peter ranted to himself aloud while swinging around the city.

"Well, it's getting pretty late. I'm going to have to get back to Aunt May soon, but I may as well savor the last few minutes of freedom before I do." He landed on a building and sat down watching the moonrise in the sky, then he looks down below and he sees a suspicious figure running down a dark alley.

Spider-man followed the figure from above and intended to leap in front of him, but this guy was fast and if Peter didn't have his long lasting stamina he would have lost this guy a long time ago. Spider-man followed earnestly and decided that instead of intercepting him he was going to see where he was going.

Just then his phone rang. _Oh, just my luck. My phone rings right when I'm chasing somebody._ Peter had to dismiss the call, after all he couldn't chase and talk and swing at the same time, and he was pretty sure his stealth was gone after the first ring of his phone.

Just then that "somebody" Spidey was chasing turned around. And Spidey was in for surprise when the guy turned around, it wasn't a guy at all it was a werewolf.

"Hey, Wolfy, where'd you get your costume? Halloween isn't for another five months, and sure, I'm not one to talk but still at least I'm not parading the city dressed like that." Spider-man quipped.

The wolf growled and lunged at Spider-man. One of the Man-wolf's claw scratched Spider-man as he was jumping out of the way. He put his hand on the scratch and thought, _Okay, obviously that's not a costume, and I'm fighting an actual werewolf. Okay, Pete, sounds easy enough. Just think back to all those werewolf movies MJ made you watch. What is a werewolf's weakness? _He quickly webbed up the very large gash to stop the bleedingand continued to fight.

Spider-man dodged another attack by the Man-wolf while all these thoughts were running through his head, _Wooden dagger to the heart? No that's a vampire. Um… Sunshine. That's it, a werewolf only becomes a werewolf at night, but there is no way I can hold him off till morning. Aunt May is already upset with me as it is, I don't need to miss school too._ Peter kept thinking. Then he noticed the bright stone around the neck of the Man-wolf.

"Hey, Fido what's that around your neck?" Spider-man asked as he swung around the Man-wolf so he could confuse him. He landed behind the Man-wolf and was trying to get a better look at the necklace, but the furball turned around and was attacking Spider-man once more.

Spidey quickly jumped out of the way and onto the Man-wolf's back and ripped the necklace off. There was a shocked look on the Man-wolf's face as the necklace was removed, but that look quickly faded as the Man-wolf's eyes began to close. He was transformed back into the man he once was, and Spidey was surprised to see John Jameson lying in front of him, unconscious.

Spider-man picked the unconscious body up and swung back to John Jameson's apartment, coming in through the broken window, he laid John down on his bed. As fast as Spidey had come he left. He went back to the alley way he had just come from and found the necklace laying on the ground where he had dropped it.

"Poor, John. He's been through so much already. He doesn't need another thing to ruin his life. If it could change John into a… Man-wolf, then I'm sure it could do the same to someone else. I'll have to put this somewhere where no one will be able to find it. The Hudson River should do the job." Spider-man said, dropping the necklace down into the depths of the river.

"Good, now that that's done I can go home. Home. Oh no, Aunt May's going to kill me for not calling her." Peter made his way back home changing, when he reached his neighborhood.

A very flustered Aunt May opened the door, "Young man, where have you been? I've called you five times tonight."

"Sorry Aunt May, I was at a friend's house helping them study, and I sort of lost track of time."

"Yes, that's all well, Peter. But why didn't you answer my calls?"

"I must have had my phone on silent. I'm sorry, Aunt May."

Aunt May sighed, "What am I going to do with you?"

Peter laughed, "I don't know, Aunt May. I just don't know."

**Yep I'm going to be gone for FOUR WEEKS. So I won't be updating anything sadly, but I will still be on Fanfiction reading stories and what not. Anyways, TTFN.**


	7. The Kangaroo Strikes

**Hello again, guys! I'm back, and I have Microsoft Word! So there will definitely be more chapters coming. Okay now that you have read all the boring stuff; let's get on with the story, shall we.**

"Hey, did you hear a about the death of the Kangaroo!" A fellow co-worker shouted down the hall. Brian Hibbs was daydreaming, as he usually did, until he was shaken out of his trance with the frantic yelling.

"Hey, Hibbs, did you hear the news?" The co-worker asked, out of breath from running up and down the halls, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"You mean about the Kangaroo? Yeah." He said, nonchalantly. Secretly, the news of the Kangaroo's mysterious death disturbed him; although he would never tell anyone, he dreamed of becoming a super villain, and Kangaroo was his idol. Now the Kangaroo was dead, and Spider-man was swinging free around the city, and Brain had a sneaking suspicion that Spidey was responsible for the mysterious death of Frank Oliver.

"Hibbs. Hibbs!" The angry co-worker was yelling.

"Hm…" He responded. He had unknowingly zoned out while his upset co-worker was talking.

"Oh, why do I even bother?" The co-worker stormed out of the room, and left Hibbs alone in his office. Little did he know what Hobbs was planning to do.

Peter was so excited, it was finally summer break. And the following year he would be going to college at ESU! Not to mention he would also have more time to catch criminals as Spider-man. The down side to this summer was that his best friend didn't want to speak with him, at all. And Gwen, things were just so complicated right now, he felt like he was running around in circles.

It was a nice day, so he thought; _Why not enjoy it, a_s he walked down the streets of Manhattan. Peter picked up a copy of the Daily Bugle on his way home. The headline read The Mysterious Death of the Kangaroo. _What?_ Peter thought as he read the headline. _The Kangaroo is dead!_ Sure he and the Kangaroo never really got along, as a matter of fact they were enemies, but Peter couldn't help but wonder what happened. He thought about all the possible things that could've happened as he walked towards his house.

He reached his house, eventually. He opened the door and stepped inside, his Aunt was cooking, as usual. "Hi, Aunt May." Peter called.

"Oh, hello, Peter dear, would you like some dinner?" she asked, sweetly.

"Sure… sure, Aunt May," Peter said distracted.

"Peter, you seem distracted. What's the matter?" she asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, Aunt May." He replied.

"It's always nothing, Peter. C'mon, tell me what's bothering you." She sat down and took the seat opposite Peter.

"On second thought, I'm really not that hungry. I'll be in my room if you need me." Peter got up and started walking towards his room.

"Now, just you wait, Peter Benjamin Parker, you're not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." Aunt May said in a stern voice. _Oh, no. When Aunt May uses my full name it is not good._ _But what am I going to tell her. I can't tell her I'm Spider-man, she'll freak. Okay, Peter, just calm down and go sit at the table._

Peter turned around and sat right back down at the table. "Now, Peter, tell me what's wrong."

"Okay, Aunt May, you win. The truth is I've… been having trouble with Harry and Gwen. Harry doesn't want to speak to me and Gwen, well to be honest, have just complicated things more by telling Harry how she felt, and I'm stuck in the middle of all of it." Peter told her.

Aunt May nodded her head with a grim look on her face, as if she didn't know how to handle this situation, and then stated, "So, relationship troubles."

"Well, yes. I don't know what to do, Aunt May. Can you help me?" He pleaded.

"I can try my best, Peter. Let's just start with one thing at a time. How about Harry? Let's settle this problem first."

"We can try, Aunt May, but Harry's so stubborn I don't think he'll listen to either of us."

They sat and talked at the kitchen table for a while; until Aunt May remembered dinner, which was now burnt.

Brain watched old footage of the Daily Bugle, playing back the film to study the Kangaroo's fighting moves. He would become the next Kangaroo, and Spider-man would pay for what he'd done. For now, Brian would train and study until he got the old Kangaroo's fighting style just right. Spider-man would get what was coming to him soon enough, Hibbs would just have to be patient.

Brian stood back and admired his new suit. It only cost most of his family's trust fund, and it looked exactly like a Kangaroo, complete with tail and pouch. Sure it looked silly, but he didn't have any other ideas for a costume.

After a long look, he went back to training and studying, "You better watch out Spider-man, because I'm coming for you."

Harry sulked in his living room. His mom was busy running the company since his dad died, and she was even busier than she was when his dad was still alive. For the first time in his life, he felt completely alone. Pete tried to come see him earlier, but he wouldn't have it. Peter had turned his back on him, and he convinced Gwen to turn against him also. Harry was struggling with conflicted feelings of anger and hurt. For once, Harry wished his dad was there. Sure he hadn't been Father of the Year, but Harry still loved him.

Harry was seriously thinking about taking Gobulin Green again, after all black outs were better than the terrible life he led now. People told him it would get better, but he wouldn't believe them. The only person he could trust was himself.

**Okay end of wait… what chapter is this? Oh, well you get the point. I hope you liked this chapter, and please leave a review telling me what you think.**


End file.
